


Blazing Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Raging Fire [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: (Shifu), Adoptive Dad/Adoptive Son Incest, Angst, Bloodplay, Dark, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda?, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Molestation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Revenge, Slight Comfort, Unrequited Love, it counts, omg so many non-con tags wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This battle is between you and me," Shifu stayed calm, even though the storm rolled in harder. A hot breath left Tai as he looked towards the grey clouds, admiring them. "So that is how it's going to be?"Shifu entered a proper battle stance, his calmness slowly fading,"That is how it must be."--Tai Lung gets revenge a different way. Shifu suffers internally and externally as a result.





	Blazing Gold

                        Tai Lung allowed the rain the run down his back; cooling the beast nearly instantly. He stared at the doors to the palace he grew up in with a grimace. The thought of the creature residing in, protecting what was rightfully his, made him angrier then before. The low growl that left him halted as he pushed the door slowly open.

 

"I'm home, master," He caught the cold sapphire eyes of his former master. The red panda gave him a look of aggravation with a mix of aggression. All signs that he wasn't welcomed in the palace he once knew so well. "This is no longer your home," Shifu's ears lowered, but he stayed perfectly still otherwise, "And I am no longer your master."

 

"Yes, you have a new favorite," Tai Lung watched his unchanging demeanor with an illusion of curiosity, "So, where is this, _Po_?" 

 

A bitter laughed followed his words, "Did I scare him off?"

 

"This battle is between you and me," Shifu stayed calm, even though the storm rolled in harder. A hot breath left Tai as he looked towards the grey clouds, admiring them. "So that is how it's going to be?"

 

Shifu entered a proper battle stance, his calmness slowly fading,

 

"That is how it must be."

\--

 

The air held intensity as Tai Lung finally got the smell of Shifu's fear.  Perfectly timed with his recent defeat. Sapphire eyes stared pitifully up to him. Gold eyes brightened at Shifu's newfound weakness.

 

The master that he once had considered great struggled, barely underneath his large paw. With claws pricking at his throat, no words could leave Shifu clearly. Tai Lung leaned down further, his fur nearly touching Shifu's. "I don't want your meaningless words," His tone held danger in its midst, "I want my scroll."

 

The golden dragon held no scroll, only the weak master under him new of its hiding place.

 

"Where is _that_ scroll?" He released some of the pressure from Shifu's neck, allowing words to escape.

 

After a few coughs, Shifu looked straight into his eyes, blazing golden eyes, "I'll...I'll never tell you." His weak voice barley came out. Tai Lung, in a fit of annoyance, put the pressure back on. Except harder, pounding the elder into the floor repeatedly with no mercy.

 

The floor cracked because of this; showing his strengths directly to Shifu, who's scent of fear only grew. But so did his defiance.

 

Like a graceful swan, he remembered Shifu moved so gracefully as he swiftly avoided the attacks the beast threw. But move fast as lightning when it was his turn to attack back. But Shifu had to remember; he was as still as a stone statute. There would be no fighting back this cold night.

 

Tai Lung could not kill him, not while his property remained hidden. He could not torture him, either, that would only raise his defiance. The answer came and crawled into his head; it was sick and vile. But Tai Lung was no better.

 

His master did not notice the change in facial expression; a fatal mistake, he would come to find. He still remained oblivious when a long tongue made its way to his cheek. "Eating me will not get you the scroll," Shifu kept a strong look; though he was deeply afraid as the sharp teeth stared back at him.

 

"You really are a fool," Tai Lung's dark laughter filled the torn halls of the palace, bounced off the walls making his voice sound more powerful, "As I _always_ suspected."

 

"What are you doing?" Shifu had a moment of visible fear when the sound of torn clothing followed, "Tai Lung!"

 

The claws of the beasts pricked the skin under Shifu's fur; causing a little blood to show itself under the white hairs. Tai Lung admired the crimson substance as it stained a part of the roughed up white coat of the small mammal underneath him. 

 

"I am quite different after twenty years,"  Tai Lung gave the blood a quick lick, causing Shifu's discomfort to rise, "Aren't I, master?"

 

Shifu's eyes darkened, but then lightened with hurt,  "I raised you to be honorable, this is not honorable, Tai!"

 

"I know.... but I haven't been honorable for a long time," Shifu's attacker responded, a twinge of regret lingered in his tone, but then it grew darker, "But I was raised by you; and you haven't been honorable for a long time, either."

 

"And you mean what?" Shifu snapped at him, ready to defend his honor. But Tai Lung remained ahead of him.

 

"Oogway."

 

 

" _Oogway_?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


> _Oogway sat peacefully; in deep mediation near the dragon scroll. His student, Shifu, sat alongside him. Quietly, but not peacefully. There was a known disturbance in the air that nobody wanted to acknowledge. But, Oogway did anyways. Like the great master he was._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Something troubles you," He opened his jade eyes and downcast them to his student. Shifu looked back up to him, with slight reluctance that didn't go unnoticed. His sapphire eyes trembled meeting Oogway's. "Nothing master," He responded with a facade of calmness, though his eyes betrayed him._
> 
>  
> 
> _"You never lie to your master," Oogway's smiled faltered, but didn't fade, "So be honest with me."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shifu arose to his feet. Even though he stood, he still couldn't be taller than Oogway. And Oogway was on the short side himself._
> 
>  
> 
> _"I mean no dishonor," His hesitance was still crystal clear as the pool, though he was also calm as the motionless water, "But I....I like you, master. Not as I should... not as...."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Not as an honorable man should?" Oogway opened one eye, questioningly, as his smile finally faded. Shifu gently lowered his head, his ears following, showing his deep regret and resentment for his dishonorable feelings. Feelings, he could feel right now. "I'm sorry, master." The words slowly made their way out of him._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Oogway sighed and brushed a little dust off of his slender shoulder, disappointment settling across his features. "The Jade Palace isn't the place for pointless love affairs; but they happen anyways, behind the closed gold doors, protected from all sights." Oogway's eyes made their way back to Shifu, "You want that with me, don't you?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shifu's sapphire-like orbs darkened as a bush settled beneath his fur, "Of course not, I am not a degenerate, master!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"I know," Oogway's jade eyes once again closed with an intake of air, "But I'm also no fool, Shifu. I know what a young man desires."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shifu groaned, despite his respect for Oogway he could get aggravated easily with him._
> 
>  
> 
> _"I have more honor than any typical young man," He argued, "Do you really think I'd risk that... for just anything?"_
> 
> _"Not for just anything," Oogway responded with a lighthearted chuckle, "But would you risk it to pursue a forbidden, not to mention dishonorable, relationship with me?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shifu frowned, "I can't answer that when I already know your answer."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"And what's that?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"You wouldn't, master."_
> 
>  
> 
> _His words came out quietly, quieter than he'd ever spoken._

 

 

"Oogway, you were always very fond of the fool," Tai Lung awful voice embedded itself into Shifu's head and into his thoughts, "It wasn't until now that I realized your fondness and respect for him was something completely different."

 

Shifu raised his head up, as far as he could being held down and weak, "It isn't a crime to love your master!" He defended, trying to find a way for that to be true.

 

"It isn't," Tai Lung agreed with a slight hum, "But it is a crime to love him like you did, Shifu."

 

Shifu started to thrash again; only to be stopped by sharp claws entering deep into this thigh. Tai Lung saw him wince from it, and how sick it was, that he was actually excited by such a thing. 'He wanted to break Shifu like Shifu had broken him. Except worse, he wanted to break him as Oogway had.

 

"Did you ever want to _touch_ him?" Tai Lung snickered as it was all some big joke; then he began molesting Shifu's uncovered lower half, "Like I'm touching you?"

 

Shifu shifted trying to find a way out; but there was no way out, he pushed at the beast, but to no avail, "I am your master you can't...." He paused, the truth lingering in his head; his wasn't the master of Tai Lung anymore. He had said that himself. The _rouge_ could do whatever he wanted to him with little to no regret. "....can't do this to me."

 

"But I can," The truth lingered in Tai Lung's head, too, the past they shared had no meaning to him, "And I will."

 

He let a claw explore Shifu's belly, cutting it a little in its journey, "This isn't just about the scroll anymore, Shifu, this is about so much more now." The tone he held remained the same; dark and uncaring. Shifu couldn't sense pain at all, no Tai Lung hadn't felt pain in a long time.

 

And it was all his fault. He'd known since the start.

 

"Nobody died that night," Tai Lung's grip on him weakened; but not enough to allow Shifu escape, "The night I was rejected the scroll, nobody was even harmed; and yet you ordered me to life in prison... and for what, master, the death of a few buildings?" He growled, "Was that really worth being treated as the worst criminal there? Was it really worth being kept like.... like a beast?"

 

He looked his former father straight in the eyes, "You threw me away. Didn't even give me a chance to say sorry and... and it was all to please him." Both of their eyes made their way to Shifu's staff laying on the grown in two broken pieces.

 

"He left you with this heavy burden, he used you," Tai Lung barley even breathed, "And I respected you and loved you when he didn't. But you just...."

 

Finally, a little bit of true emotion showed,

 

"I loved you like a father, Shifu," He looked back to him, "And now I've learned better. I hate you, master, just as much as I've always hated Oogway for hurting you." He started to breathe normally; first taking a heavy, very audible, breath.

 

Shifu mind seemed to be possessed by chaos, the thought of Tai Lung actually being there for him filled him with much unsorted emotion. The thought of Tai Lung actually loving him like a father; made him even more full of regret... pain...

 

The truth was; he was right. He had been treated horribly. His crimes were not that bad compared to others in the prison. The only reason he was under so much chains was... was the paranoia of....

 

  _Oogway,_  his name came up again. Making Shifu doubt his master. But just for a second, it was only for a second. His mind cleared with the same mindset as always; Oogway was right. He'd always been right. If not treated like a beast; Tai Lung would've been a danger. If not rotting in a jail cell,  a pit, Tai Lung would've been an unstoppable villain.

 

Right?

 

But.... what would he'd even use the scroll for? Evil? He had not been evil since he was denied it. He'd been good. He'd brought the valley hope.

 

So... he would've just... hurt everyone? _Kill_ everyone?

 

Out of the blue. It didn't make sense but.... but that's what Oogway feared... and Oogway was not--

 

"Oogway was not a fool," Shifu brought his thoughts to the world, "Oogway was not wrong he had reasonable fear. You had darkness in your heart; you would've burned the valley to the ground!"

 

"The only the that would've burnt to the ground would be the villains who threatened the valley!" The beast's eyes continued to blaze, "The only ' _darkness_ ' in my heart was desire. Desire to please you! I wanted to make you proud, you knew that!"

 

Shifu didn't let his tears fall; he just closed his eyes, "And I already told you; I was proud. Since the very first moment I met you. But I was blind, you already know this."

 

"Blinded; not by your love for me," Tai Lung claws dug into him again, but earned no blood, "But for your love him... and he can't save you now..."

 

With that final statement. Pain ripped through Shifu like a bullet.

 

His muffled cry did not deter his former son. It only edged him further. The sick feeling overcame them both. But the beast kept doing his assault.

 

Shifu attempted to push the pain inside and outside of him away. And he just closed his wide-sapphire eyes, which tears fell from eagerly.

 

Master... _Master._

 

He called for the one who taught him everything. The one who he looked up to for so long.

 

But he didn't come.

 

He abandoned him.

 

A disgusting pleasure-filled groan left his filthily attacker, his obscene method of revenge tearing him apart. It was something Shifu couldn't tune out; ignore, no matter how much he tried. It didn't help that claws dug into him as far as they could go; leaving his fur stained with his own blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


> _"I have more honor than any typical young man," He argued, "Do you really think I'd risk that... for just anything?"_
> 
>  

His eyes opened; just a tiny bit, as he started at the demon on top of him.

 

"You...you t-took that a... _way_ from me," His broke voice broke into pieces, the pain not allowing him to speak clearly, "...my.....honor..."

 

"Since when were you honorable?" Tai Lung stopped, his voice kind of unclear itself, "When the skies didn't turn blue?"

 

His dark laughter brought no response from Shifu, "...Even if I took your honor, Shifu, you still wanted this."

 

He started to move again giving Shifu pain once more. His expression showed it. He removed his claws and licked at them.

 

"You just didn't want it with me,"

 

He dug his claws back into the flesh again, Shifu made no sound this time.

 

_Forgive me,_ Shifu's thoughts went to his students, the people of his valley, _I have dishonored you all_

 

He swore to protect them, but instead he was here now. Pinned against the floor getting assaulted by his own son.

 

The beast's movements hasten.

 

More tears left blue eyes, a clear sign he was weaker than a child.

 

_I have failed you all._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


> _The smell of sweat was normal in the training hall. The smell of cooked noodles, however, was not._
> 
> _"What's going on here?" A younger Shifu asked sternly to a child Tigress. She lifted her head up with a childish smile showing her innocence. She held up a bowl full of noodles that tainted the room with their smell. "I made you something!" She excitedly showed him; her eyes sparkling with great respect for her master._
> 
> _A thing Shifu admired the young girl for. He reluctantly took the bowl, studying it and realizing how well-made the noodles looked. But he couldn't recall Tigress ever learning how to cook. He guessed she just learned it the orphanage, "The occasion?"_
> 
> _She stood with her hands behind her back, "Because you saved me."_
> 
> _"From what?" He questioned; not remembering any instance of him saving her from anything. Tigress' eyes softened as she retold his apparent noble deed, "From the bandits that attacked the valley the other day."_
> 
> _"The bandits," He remember them, "Ah, yes, but they weren't endangering your life."_
> 
> _Tigress' ears flattened, "They endangered yours and I don't see how I could live without you... so by defeating them, you saved me."_
> 
> _She sighed._
> 
> _"I don't see how any of us could... but you've never failed us... you've never dishonored us...."  
>  _
> 
>  

The petals from the peach tree found their way beside the intertwined "couple." A sign Oogway must've been there. Shifu could see it now: him walking into his precious palace and seeing this sight. Shaking his head slowly and labeling them dishonorable.

 

Then he would walk away; disappointment taking over the air.

 

Shifu, if he could, would call after him. He would've gotten on his knees and begged for forgivness.

 

Oogway would've wiped his tears away.

 

But then leave anyways.

 

A silent order to leave and never come back

 

Shifu would oblige.

 

As he learned long ago; this place wasn't made for love affairs.

 

Especially this kind.

 

A gust of wind came through the palace doors; the petals moving away.  At that, though, Shifu thought no more tears could leave him, they fell. Harder than ever before. Oogway clearly had fully abandoned him now. Oogway.... was fully disgusted with him now.

 

As he was of himself. As he was of Tai Lung.

 

He was disgusted as he was hurt.

 

Hurt by Oogway. Left by Oogway.

 

_Hated_ by Oogway.

 

Truly... he could never... ever be called a "master" again. He had failed. He had dishonored. All of his mistakes built up for this moment so...

 

This truly was his fault right? Tai Lung would've just killed him if he hadn't of done most of those things. This punishment... it was meant to hurt him worse than death... Death truly would've been a kinder fate.

 

If only that had happened.

 

_Too hard,_ Shifu's cry stayed a thought, _To-o hard...._

 

Tai Lung mind reader, nobody was, but for a moment it felt like he was. With a cruel hiss he only went harder.

 

Allowing more pain to cloud Shifu's chaotic mind.

 

Tai Lung grabbed Shifu's small legs and pulled them hard down. Getting a yelp from the master, while also sending him even more pain, not leaving a single gap between them as the attack continued. Shifu gasped under the weight of his own former student. Wanting nothing more but to be standing again.

 

The feeling of helplessness was nearly new to him and it swallowed him whole. Leaving him a fraction of the man he used to be. The man he had worked so hard to create; the man that once had impressed Oogway, the ultimate master of the brilliant art named Kung Fu.

 

A brilliant art, both parties of this cruel game knew, and flourished in. But Tai Lung had an upper hand. He always had.

 

The truth is; Shifu had always been paralyzed when it came to him... even now...

 

Luckily, It was all about to be over soon. Tai Lung roared louder than Shifu's ever heard before as he reached a climax while still inside. He pulled himself away from the master, who felt relief that it was all over. But still felt violated as the pain stayed inside him, and outside.

 

His blood was allowed to pool on the ground, having no claws in his wounds to clog it.

 

Even if he wanted to. Shifu could not arise from the ground.

 

It was like he was still pinned to the floor.

 

The beast who had hurt him stared with curious eyes at his work. He inhaled deeply before putting his paws back on Shifu's neck. He was going to die, wasn't he?

 

"I'm sorry, master," Tai Lung whispered a lie, "It wouldn't be a proper if this didn't end a tragedy."

 

The air could not enter Shifu's lung as the beast he loved so well attempted to crush his neck. Shifu did not want to die. But Shifu did not fight it.

 

His saving grace came, however, with a shout from a person he never thought to thank.

 

"Hey!"

 

The voice filled the ears of both Tai and Shifu as their eyes ventured towards the owner. A panda, who held up something of value to the beast:

 

The dragon scroll.

 

Shifu was dropped instantly as Tai Lung's attention was consumed by the scroll. Too much in a state of shock, Shifu couldn't protest the scroll being in plain sight of the enemy who desired it. Instead, he quietly watched as the beast chased the panda out of the palace, and away from him.

 

His closed his blue eyes; though he was alone he could still not find himself being at peace.

 

\--

 

The gentle sunlight rolled into the Jade Palace through the wide doorways.

 

"Master!" Shifu heard a voice that sounded far away, "Shifu....Shifu, are you okay?"

 

Large paws softly nudged him into full reality. Shifu turned and stared into the eyes of him... his eyes lighting up meeting green ones.

 

"Po," He forced a smile, though his body still ached, "You're alive?"

 

His eyes dimmed for a second, "Or are we just...? Both dead...?"

 

The panda furiously shook his head, "No, master, I didn't die..."

 

He sounded sorrowful,

 

"I defeated Tai Lung."

 

"You did?" The revelation settled in him, Po confirmed with a nod, "Wow... it's as Oogway foretold..."

 

"You... are... the dragon warrior," His blue eyes slowly closed, tiredness overwhelming him, "You have brought peace to the valley... and to me..."

 

He wasn't certain if the last part was true, but it somehow felt it, "Thank you.... thank you, Po...."

 

"Thank you.... thank you..."

 

His voice grew quieter as he succumbed to the desire to sleep, falling entirely limp in the panda's soft arms.

 

"No... master! No...nononono..." Po sounded panicked, "Don't die, Shifu, please!"

 

"I'm not dying, dragon warrior," Shifu gently reassured, with just a touch of annoyance about not being able to rest, "I'm just... tired.... at peace... _finally_."

 

The truth didn't make itself clear then, but Shifu knew that there was hope.

 

With Tai Lung no longer a threat to him and with the dragon warrior watching over him. It was a little clearer for him.  


   


Maybe... yes, maybe one day, peace was fully possible.

   


But now he just wanted to fall into the sleep he had desired for so long

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the battle scene for both Tai Lung vs Shifu and Po vs Tai Lung... but then I realized I didn't fucking want to, there was also no reason to.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO. The ending is kinda? Out of place? I don't know... but I'm not removing it.


End file.
